Austin Freaking Moon
by cheyennedailey
Summary: Ally Dawson is your typical nerd with one friend that has a few secrets up those long sleeved shirts of hers and Austin Moon your typical bully/bad boy that every girl except Ally has the hots for, when the two make a friends with benefits deal will they fall for each other in the process or will eeything remain the same?
1. introduction

I am Ally Dawson dork that sits in the back f the classroom just wishing my life would end, it isnt like anyone would care because im practically invisible you want my life in a sentace? well: TERRIBLE Try living with a mom that barley ackowladges the fact that you live and is alway gone on work trips,  
and a dad that constantly abuses you for something stupid like not cooking what he wanted for dinner.  
anyway today in science i am doing nothing but writing in my songbook this is what i have written so far:  
Skys are crying i am watching catching tear drops in my hands only silence is atending like we never had a chance (i dont own Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, and sorry if the lyrics are wrong i wrote it down by memory)  
this song is exactly how i feel while this is happening i am having paper wads thron at me by my worst enemy Austin Moon aka the 'hottie' as everyother girl in school likes to call him, he is tall has blonde hair and brown eyes that could make ALMOST anyone melt and a anoying or as other people say 'adorable' smirk he just LOVES picking one me...  
Finally the bell rings and i can get out of this hell hole, and talk to my friend Trish she happens to be my one and only friend she is short, has crazy curly black hair and brown eyes i see her at my locker so i go up to her "hey trish"  
"heyyyy girly whats up?"  
"nothing just cant wait to leave so lets hurry up" i say while quickly shutting my locker and rushing toward the school exit only to be tripped by the one and only Austin freaking Moon "where are you going in such a rush dork?" he asked while a smirk the size of texas appeard on his face "oh wouldn't you love to know blondie?" i retorted "Of course, i love to know everything about you after seeing all of you, you slut" he has this thing where he likes to call me slut or whore which in fact i have only had sex with one person and he was only using me to get in my pants than he completley dropped everything and left "you wish blondie" i said while walking to the exit with trish who i forgot was even there but over the crowd i heard hime yell "yeah i do wish" and him and his friends busted out laughing *****at Trishs house later that day****  
"oooohhh Cass just texted me that sheis throwing a party we should so go" Trish exclaimed "no" i said half asleep "but ally please imgoing to go with or without you but if you go i wont have to drive under the influence an i will have less of a death risk" she said giving me puppy dog eyes, damn those puppy dogeyes, she knows i cant say no to them "dammit, fine i will go but,i am not and i repeat not dancing,drinking or talking to anyone there" i say "YAAAYYYYY, now lets do your hair and pick out your outfit" she squealed while running over to her closet "trish, this really isnt necesary!" i exclaim while trying to stop her "oh yes it is e cant go to a party looking like that" pointing to my outfit which was black yoga pants with a baggy long sleeve shirt with a panda on it and worn out sneakers, what? my dad wont buy me new clothes so i hae to work with what i got "no offence" she quickly slips out seeing the glare on my face directed towards her "non taken" i say in a mildly sarcastic tone ************************************************** *****2 hours later********************************************* *************************************************  
I now am wearing a black dress with a jean vest over it with black heels wedge heel boots with gold eye shadow and eyeliner done as my make up my hair is up in a high ponytail and i have to admit i dont look half bad for once in my like i feel pretty (Allys outfit: outfit/set?id=74715858)  
i am waiting for trish to come out of the bathroom , it took like 5 hours but she finally walks out and she is wearing a zebra print dress with black and white heels and has grey eye make up, she looks goregous!  
"alright lets go we should be there on time if we leave now" she says i look at my phone for the time it says 9:15 "trish we are 15 minuets late we were suppose to be there at 9" i exclaimed "relax Alls, all the cool kids show late, i know what im doing" she said trying her best to do a cool pose "okay, whatever" i say as i walk to the car and all i can think is 'wow this is going to be a long night.'


	2. The Party

Hi, i hope you all have been enjoying the story if you guys would like to help with some ideas of how the story could go feel free too..well here is chapter two :)and thanks for reading!

**at the party ****  
remember when i said it was going to be a long night?  
well i was so right as soon as we got here i lost trish and havent been able to find her since, so here i am sitting on a couch beside a coulpe going zombie on each other, what a pleasant sight to see...NOT i am very disgusted and just want to get out of this alcohol loud music nn drunk teen fest!  
i have to go to the bathroom so i stand up and start finding my way through out the crowd only to hear ALOT of wolf whistles from guys boy can they be dogs sometimes i wish i never came here finally i make my way to the bathroom and i sit in there and decide to pull out my phone and play games just then i hear knocking at the door and trishs voice "Ally are you in there?" she yelled over the music "TRish, yeahh i am" i replied "come out of there...wait are you playing games one your phone?"

she asked "ughhh but its boring out there, and maybe.." i say "oh my gosh just come out here"she pleaded "fine" i grunted i finally unlockd the door and walked out to find a annoyed looking trish waiting for me by the stairs "finally, come on we are going to play a game" she said cheerfully "A game what game?" i questioned "truth or dare, and i am not going to let you back out of this just come on" she said "Fine lets just get this over with" i said thats when Cassidy announced that the game was about to start and for eeryone to get in to a circle, and by this time there wasn't that much people left so there was only about 10 people left at the party it was: me,Trish,Cassidy,Tyler,Dez,Austin(ughhh),Dallas,Mo nica,Riley,and Elliot in that exact order too "okay since this is my party i willgo first" Cassidy squeald "i pick...Dez, truth or dare"  
"ummmm...Truth..no Dare..NO truth..yeah truth" Dez said hesitantly "umm..who was your first kiss" Cassidy asked "Trish" Dez said nonchalontly(i am a bad speller haha) with a small blush creeping up on his face

i look at trish with wide eyes and my mouth hung open, she just shrugged and blushed then turned back to the game "okay Dez your turn" Cassidy said "ummm i pick Austin, Austin truth or dare" Dez asked "do you even have to ask? i choose dare" he says arrogantly "Hmmmmmm..i dare you to seen minutes in heaven" he says proudly "with?..." austin says "Ally Dawson" he relpies pointing to me in the process "NO WAY" we both shout at the same time "what is Austin Moon..scared" Dallas says butting in to the conversation "Austin Moon never gets scared" Austin retorts then he gets up grabs my hand pulls me up and drags me in to the closet

"what are you doing" i ask in dusgust "calm down Dawson when we come out just act like e kissed and nobody will know a thing" he says then we hear a knock on the door "oh and we will need proof that you actually did something" we hear Cassidy say my eyes widen in shock "okay..i didnt plan that so lets just get this over with" Austin says "ughhh...fine" i say in a annoyed tone he steps closer and closer to me until we were only inches apart he looks from my eyes to my mouth as he leans in closer ans closer "we dont ha-" i say getting cut off by crashing his lips of to mine it takes me awhile to process whats going on , at first i just sit there but i think 'what the hell' and start kissing bad and im not gonna lie he is a pretty good kisser he then glides hid tounge on my bottom lip pleading for a entrance to my mouth i hesitantly opend it en our tongues fight for dominace i voulenteerly give up and her wins i let out a small moan and move my hands to his hair making him grunt and his hands move to my hips rubbing small circles into my hips he then moves his mouth from my lips and traces kisses from my jaw to the crook of my neck,  
he the starts sucking on my neck and soon after biting my neck and licking it and it immediately cooled the pain i then let out a moan and kiss his lips then it was my turn to kiss his neck after what feels like eternity we hear a knock n the door and a "its time you two" we both stop what we are doing and look at each other "woah" we both say in unison

we then walk out of the room to have all eyes on us "okay, we need proof you guys kissed" Cassidy says i try to think of ways to prove that we kissed when austin pulls on my jacket i get the memo so i pul down my jacket to reveal hickies all oer my neck, just great..sarcasm noted they all smirk the nochalatly turn away "okay i think thats enough for one night everyone go home" Cassidy says while yawning

great i get to go home late to my dad..oh my gosh my dad i usally get a slap if im 30 minutes after curfew and now im 5 hours late what am i going to do? he will kill me..im terrified

i then race out the door only to hear foot steps behind me and when im in the middle of the street the mysterious person grabs me by the arm and turns me aroundand i am greeted with the blonde hair brown eyed boy "Dawson i need to talk to you!"  
"about what" i ask "the kiss" he says comming closer and before i know it we are kissing again for the second time tonight he pulls away and says "wanna get out of here"  
"umm i dont know,i am not looking for a relationship" i say "niether am i i like kissing you, and i am pretty sure you like kissing me how about we just come to each other when we wanna hvae a little fun?"  
"ummm i dont know i need to think about it" i say "fine think about it but i will leave you with this" he says then kisses my softly then walks away i start walking home thinking... Austin Freaking Moon.


	3. What was that about?

Hey everyone! thanks for reading here is another chapter..it may not be very long because i have school and i have another story i am working on and may have another in the near future..well here you go lovelies :)

Allys P.O.V i wake up and feel all the pain i went through last night if your wondering what happened well i got beaten..badly and the reminder that im a no good lut and should go die in a hole...maybe he was right..but i cant do that to mom and trish.

i can already tell today will be a long very long day A) because i can barley walk and i feel like shit B) today is when i have to reply to the proposition blondie gave me..  
im not sure i want to but im not gonna lie, he is a really good kisser and i wanna live a little so what the hell why not...  
i decide it is finally time to get up and get in the shower, after about 20 minutes i get out and blow dry and straighten my hair i apply a little bit of make up here and there not forgetting to put some cove up on the bruses on my face. after that is over i go to my closet and try to make a half decent outfit out of the pieces of cloth i got...i end up wearing a tan/orange/and black baggy sweater with a whiter tanktop under and warn out skinny jeans with a pair of my many ugly shoes grab my backpack an quickly but quietly head out the door before getting caught by the monster i call dad.  
(allys outfit: cgi/set?id=78320248 just imagine it more worn out)  
I am now at school waiting for Trish at her locker, i havent seen her since the party and iknow her big mouth will be talking about me and blondie..speaking of her, here she is "heyyy girlyyy hows everything going?" sh asked in a ridiculous fake preppy girl voice i decide to play along "omg like i went home and worked and went to sleep totally rad isnt it" i said trying to look cool in the process but epically failing "umm Ally no one says that any-" trish tries to say but got intrupted by a voice who i immediatly knew was the only and only Austin Freaking Moon.. just great..note the sarcasm "Dawson whats wrong looks like you got a stick in your ass" he says while plastering that annoying smirk on his face realizing that i was still trying to look preppy i change my position and put my hands on my hips and if looks could kill he would have been brutally murdered by now "oh shut up blondie" i say before trying to push past and the next thing i know i face plant in to the floor and everyone is laughing so hard they could pee their selves i am about to say something but before i can Trish does for me "YOU FUCKING JERK WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?" then she grabs my arm and we run to class to be honest since the whole 'we could make out and shit for fun' i thought he would atleast be a little nicer to me but i guess the whole 'in private' meant we only were decent to eachother when no one was around and really it hurt really bad and i dont know why...  
**couple hours later**  
It is now free block so i am on my way to the library when all of a sudden a ambeing pulled in to the janiors closet i am about to scream bloody murder when a voice says "just chill its me" and then i knew who it was "so Dawson do you have an answer to my proposition?" he asked i nodded my head then he gave me look that said 'well then tell me'  
"ummm sure?" i say unsurely he nods "then what ae we waiting for" he asks, i was about to question him but then i get the memo when i feel his lips on mine i almost immediatly kiss back, the kiss is rough and full of pure lust we kiss like that for about a minute until i feel the need to gofurther i quickly slide my toungue across his bottom lip he chuckles and almost imidiatley opens his mouth i then deepen the kiss letting a moan escape my lips he smirks then we fight for dominace of course he wins but hey, i dont mind...  
he then moves to my neck and im scared because if he kisses me what if my make up comes off and my dads strangle marks show,(ha ik unikely but lets give ally a major case of paranoia) oh gosh i have to end this a gently push him back and he looks at me and i can see his honey brown eyes have turned deep and now look indulged of want but i cant, if he knew he would just bully me about it and i cant let that happen...  
"what the hell,why did you stop me that was just the beginning" he said with more of a whinny voice than one of anger "im sorry but i have to do homework so i wont have to at work" i say and quickly his face goes blank "oh yeah i forgot Dawson is a goody-two-shoes...go" he says quickly then comes closer bends down till his mouth is to my ear and says "but we will do this again" huskily then kisses me onec more then like a light he is out.  
********************* a couple weeks later*********************************************   
Well good news the beatings have occured less and my dad is on a trip for a couple of weeks so i am on my own...its not like i am sad though cause i mean who would miss someone who abuses them?  
and about the Austin thing...we have made out alot in the pass couple weeks whether it was in his car,janitors closet, or even under the bleachers near the track field. he still picks on me in school but he has lightend up a little bit the only thing is he keeps joking about having sex and stuff...oh well i guess it will end eventually.  
well now i guess i should get dressed (Allys Outift and hair cgi/set?id=78324112)  
i am on my way to schol and when i finally get there go to my locker get my stuff i spot none othere than blondie...with a girl making out...why does my heart feel so broken? this was all just a game i am not in love with him so it shouldnt matter right?  
so i just shake it off and walk down the hall towards trishs locker but of course me being a the clutz i am bump in to a rock hard wall and fall to the ground, just great i look up to find that it wasnt a wall i knoked in to it was a person a mighty fine person might i add he has brown hair and dark eyes that you could get lost in for days "oh my gosh i am so sorry, i should hav been paying attention to where i was going" i say quickly he smiles and picks me up off the ground and says "dont be it was all my fault..my name is Dallas by the way what about you?" "Ally, Ally Dawson" i say and all of a sudden i feel a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of my head i quickly turn around to fing blondie not only looking at me but glaring at Dallas... i wonder why? oh well, i finally turn back to dallas and he says "well that is a very pretty name for a very pretty girl" he says while booping my nose wow we just met and he is al touchy haaha a blush starts to creep on my face and i mumble a thanks "its cute when you blush" he says while moving a stray piece of hair out of my face "by the way do you wanna go to the movies friday?" he asks me quietly i blush again and go to say something when a loud voice comes form behind me "oh there you are baby i thought you were sick when i didnt fing you at my locker" the voice said and by the immidiate headache i got i could thell it was Austin...i looked at hime questionably and then Dallas said "it doesnt look like she had a boyfriend" Blondie was about to reply when i quickly say "um, i dont and i would love to see you friday" i say walking away leaving austin and dalllas behind what was that all about i am so angry, the first boy to ask me out in my 2 years of highschool and tried to ruin it...uggghhh Austin Freaking Moon.


	4. Jealous?

Hey guys here is another chapter...sorry it is so short but, i will upload another one later because i know what it is like reading these little chapters..you just want to kill lol...but i dont have very much time right now..anyway thanks for reading and i love your guys reviews! :)

Today is a new day, and i still cannot believe Austin did that.  
What is his problem?  
Anyway im excited for my date with Dallas tomorrow! i wonder what movie we will see...okay now to get ready for the day,  
i go to the shower blow dry my hair, i decide to leave it natural and then put on my outfit today which is a azect pattern shirt with white shoes i bought with out my dads knowing, and some white wedge sneakers.  
(allys out fit: cgi/set?id=78410308)  
im now standing at my locker waiting for Trish she decided to meet me here today,  
i then feel hands over my eyes ans someone say "Guess who?" a huge smile appears on my face when i realize it was the one and only...DALLAS :)  
"Hmmm...the ice cream man" i say in a sarcastic tone he laughs then says "oh my gosh how'd you know" playing along "im just that awesome" i say then we both bust in to laughter i then see the one and only Austin Moon behind Dallas glaring at him...man if looks could kill he you have been brutally murdered by now. why is he acting like this? i thought i was just his play toy that he hate but.. who knows now...i just realized that Dallas has been talking to me and i have been spaced out " ?" i said questionably "nevermind, your so cute when you daydream by the way see ya later" he says with a wink and a chuckle, a small blush appears on my face and with that he turned around and on his way he went.  
i then decide to forget about Trish and go on to class and all f a sudden i am being pulled in to a empty classroom by none other than blondie himself "hey" hey says "uh, hi" i say in a blank tone "lets just get to the-" he says before i cut him off by saying "whats wrong with you, why did you do that yesterday?"  
he slowly leans down and outs his lips next to my ear centimeters away and whispers "because your mine"  
a light blush appears on my face and my heart starts to flutter but as quickly as it came it is rrplaced with anger "oh so you ruin the one time a guy talks to me not to tell me i have toilet paper on my shoe or to tell me how much of a dork i am but to ask me out, but yet you can go and eat other girls faces off when im standing infront of you, you are unbelievable " i shout now extremely pissed off "well, thats just because im the Austin moon and Austin Moon is irresistible besides its not my fault your jealous" he says with a smirk cracking on his face oh my gosh im not jealous if anyone is jealous its definatley him!  
"really thats all you have to say, you egotistical jerk, and im not jealous, if anyone is jealous it would be you, ughh" i say and with that i storm out of the room and now i dont know where the hell i am going but the one thing i am thinking of is what if he is jealous? could he be? ughh he is so...so...damn stupid Austin Freaking Moon!


	5. The Date

Hey...i told you i would upload another chapter today...if you guys have a idea of how you want the story to go feel free to pitch some ideas at me...i am not sure if i will be able to update tomorrow, because im going to update my other story too..bye :)

************************************************** *****************************************Well today is the day we have all been waiting for...Friday and the day of my date with Dallas i decided that since some of my bruises on my legs are some what healed i can at least wear a long sleeved dress and just put cover up on the slightly seeable scars.

my dress is black and i put a purple longsleeve shirt over it and decided to wear one of my most decent pair of shoes a pair of black toms.  
(allys outfit = allys_outfits/set?id=78337044)  
my hair is in a high pony tail and i feel this morningg is the start of something great.  
***20 mins later***  
i am now at school and i spot trish down the hallway "hey trish" i yell she slowly stops and turns around and her face suddenly brightens up "oh hey ally" she says joyfully "um, i was wondering if you could help me get ready for my date tonight?.." i ask pleadingly, she started squealing and then said "of course! who,when,where?" she practically yelled "um..Dallas,tonight at 7, movies" i say with a huge smile on my face trying my best not to blush but failing then she squealed yet again almost bursting my eardrums"i will come over after school to help you get ready, bye Als" she said then started walking to her class Just then i see the one and only Dallas coming over to me he then reaches me and says "hey ally, are we still on for our date tonight?" he quietly asks with a slight bush appearing on his face, i giggle and nod furiously while saying "yeah most definatley" and he grinned widely and said "cant wait, see you at 7" and with that he ran off to leave me to daydream about tonight...  
i then felt someones eyes boring in to the back of my head, i turn around to find the one and only Austin Moon just staring at me with a hurt look on his face...maybe he really was...jealous? i thought but quickly forgot because i Allyson Marie Dawson have a date with the incredibly handsome and funny Austin Moo-NO i meant Dallas (idk his last name, that why im not using it lol)yeah ahh Dallas

***********later that day at allys house********************************************* *****  
it is now after school and i am getting ready for my date with the help of Trihs, and boy did she really do a good gob, she went all out just to help me look good for this date which this is why im so incredibly thankful for her...we finally finish up with my make up and we are now just talking about what i should say or not say on this date, im so nervous because i have never really done this whole dating thing yet and i really dont want to screw it up! "okay ally you have 10 more minutes until he comes and im gonna get going now, bye btw you look great and dont second guess your self" she says and slips out the door before i can say goodbye to her..  
i am wearing a tan colored dress that shows off my legs and arms tan shoes, a heart shaped diamond necklace and bracelet and i have a brown purse and am wearing pink eye shadow with eye liner..in case you dont get the memo these clothes and jewelry are Trish's not mine...i wish i hade clothing like this (allys outfit is the tan dress: cgi/set?id=78427938)  
anyway i hear a knock at the door and race there and with in a matter of minuets the door is open and Dallas is standing infront of me with a blue button up top, ripped blue jeans, and black high tops.. he looks cute , but i think austin would look better...what, pshh no i dont, i couldnt possibly like Austin...or do i, absolutly not! i decide to ignore it and eventually that feeling will go away... or so i think "Hey Ally you look beautiful in your dress" he says while smiling and taking my hand and leading me to the car "oh thank you you look great too" i say with a blush on my face, if you have noticed i have blushed alot latley...  
"oh yeah hun i know i rock every outfit i own" he say in a fake preppy girl acent while flipping his hair, i decide to play along "oh like tots def i can tell" i say in a horrible prep acent back then we both start dying laughing while getting in the car

********* a couple mins later in the movie theater***  
Dallas has been so sweet he bought my movie ticket a slushi for us to share, two straws of course because like me he has germ problems too, and then he bought a medium popcorn i told him he didnt have to but he insissted no matter how much i refused... ahhh he is so sweet now the commercials are still going and im dying laughing because he is telling me about the time he had to give his grandma mouth to mouth recessitation...he has alot of funny stories i have laughed so hard my stomach is starting to cramp

*a few mins later*  
Now the movie is about 2 minutes in and Dallas has his arm around me, i feel a bit hungry so i go to get some popcorn seems like he had the same thought because we reached in at the same time and toughed hands i giggled and he grined while looking at each other, next thing i know is that he is coming closer and closer to me...he is trying to kiss me...what if i bite his tongue im so scared but, i decide to go along with it anyway because hey, YOLO haha i have never said that and it sounds funny..  
i tilt my head to the opposite direction and right when we are millimeters apart a bucket of popcorn gets thrown on us i sherik in fear and accidentally bump my head in to Dallas "ow, oh my gosh im so sorry" i say apologetically "its fine Als, its that stupid jerks fault" he says while pointing to a hooded figure two rows away next thing i know Dallas is going up to the figure saying "whats your problem? dude im on a date" aww he is defending us...the hooded figure just shrugs and this is really starting to really piss Dallas off next, dallas pulls down the hood on the person to reveal who it was, one flash of blonde hair and i immediately know who it was, the one and only Austin Freaking Moon!


	6. Aftermath

********Omg guys.. i made a major error last chapter saying it was her first kiss...opps...just want to clarify it wasnt...and i was thinking about a story i have been working on writing but snt exactly uploaded..sorry.. so totally forget bout that but enjoy this chapter and there is Auslly this chapter and sorry if it is to short for your liking i dont have alot of time today and i cnt update tomorrow so i am very sorry but thanks for reading.u r awesome! :)*************************

After the whole figure was revealed thing anger flared through me "how could you Austin? can i not ever be happy without someone fucking ruining it?" and then jetted out the door leaving both Austin and Dallas i had no where to run except home so..thats exactly where i went home sweet home.  
it has been about 10 minutes or so i hear a banging on the door i go to it and opened it and when the person is revealed i try to shut the door in his face and before i can he puts his foot in between it making me incapable of shutting it...  
"Ally wait i have to talk to you" he says, im so done with him "There is nothing left to say Austin, just go home" i say with a scowl on my face once again trying to close the door but i cant due to the fact his foot is there he looks at me with his big brown eyes and pulls the puppy dog look,  
"ughh fine you have 5 minutes, now talk" i say.. gosh im such a sucker for the puppy dog face "yes!" he says while fist pumping the air "Ally this isnt easy to say but...i might have been jeowfhfsba" he says quietly "what?" i ask "i was jeojshfu" he says once more just a bit louder "what?" i say once more before he yells "I WAS JEALOUS,GOD DAMMIT ALLY COULD YOU NEVER TELL THAT I LIKED YOU, EVER SINCE I SAW YOU I LIKED YOU THATS WHY I AM MEAN TO YOU ..cant you see?" slowly bringing his voice down to a soft whisper.. with a sincre look on his face and to be honest its kinda a turn on.."im sorry you probably dont like me backbut i just had to te-" he says but quickly gets cut off by me pressing my lips to his softly at first he is in shock but then he melts in to the kiss and starts to kiss back, this kiss might have been the most passionate kiss i have ever had..butterflys are roaring in my stomach and there arent just sparks or fireworks..no this is way more like...a explosion i slowly pull away and we both look at eachother and simultaneously say "wow" and then i giggle and now we both are blushing well i am blushing he just has a pink tint to his face and his usally dark eyes that are filled with lust and now replaced with a sweet honey color and they are now filled with love...  
i really didnt know what to say when he said that i just lost control and went with my heart... but in the end my action came out with a Awesome outcome "does that mean you like me too?" he says with a confused look on his face "of course it does" i say and next this i know we both have smiles the size of the joker on batman "okay then how about we go on a date..tomorrow..or is that to soon maybe im scaring you" he quickly rambles "Austin...its not too soon..yes i will go on a date with you tomorrow just quit rambling you ae starting to sound like me" i say his face reddens and he chuckles embarssed..aww i made hime embarrased, he then processed what i said then breaks out a grin even bigger then before and before a know it be lifts me up and twirls me around "Austin put me down" i say while giggling he then slowly stops and puts my feet on the ground pouts and says.."AWWW your no fun" in a kid voice "well i was gong to invite you in to my crappy house for a movie..but im not sure about that anymore since you are being so childish" i tease his facial expression turns serious and he then says "no i wont play anymore..can we still watch a movie" i roll my eyes and nod my head "yes of course i was just kidding with ya" i say then he grins again and walks in to my door that i had apparently left open this whole time..i quickly follow behind then i make my way to the movie rack to see only old time movies on the shelf "how about we watch Romeo and Juliet" (dnt own btw)  
a voice behind me asks scaring the shit out of me "austin it would help to mention you are over a persons shoulder before scaring me like that i think you gave me a heart attack" i say putting my hand up to my chest like my heart is hurting and all he does is laugh and say "you are to cute" causing my face to pinken next thing i know we are now sitting on the couch practically crying at the end of romeo and juliet btw we are cuddled up to each yes i meant both of us when i said practically crying, i didnt know the bad boy of my high school would be such a teddy bear to stuff like this ..i guess you get to learn alot about a person when you are more romantic with them..  
"this part gets me every time" i say right at the scene when Romeo kills himself for juliet but then she awakens receiving a nod from Austin and hearing a sniffle i start uncontrollably giggling and he looks at me weird and asks "whats so funny" i look at him and said "i never would have thought you, the bda boy Austin Moon would cry at a movie like this" "well i never thought we would get together but we did" he retorts "touche Moon touche" i say back with a serious tone then we both start busting in to a fit of laughter than out of the blue he kisses me i instantly kiss back and gosh the explosion is happening again, i dont think i could ever get tired of that , with one last kiss goodnight he says goodbye and in to the night he goes leaving me here thing about the one and only...  
Austin Freaking Moon...:)


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**This is NOT a chapter,i know you hate me for this because i feel the same when it happens to me you get all excited just to get bored...but,** ** i just wanted to let you guys know that if you dont like the way i spell stuff its simple...don't read, i am really not that bad on alot of things and at least i make it understandable and my keyboard is crappy so i might miss a few letters or miss spaces between words in a word and over look them when im searching for errors because i do not have spell check on my notepad , it could be a lot worse... Ps. i get lazy when i write things like dont and im bc i dont add apostrophes and sometimes i abbreviate but just work with me, its nothing major. also i know you are eager to read more but i have school so i cant update that much and they wont be very long sometimes but you just have to work with me...**

**again , i am sorry about the mix up in chapter 5 i was thinking about another story...and i did edit it so it should be okay now..i think also, Thanks for all the reviews and i hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story, because i have a lot planned...**  
**well bye and again thanks for reading :)**  
********


	8. Chapter 7 should have said no

**Hey guys, havent updated in awhile but, im sorry i have been very busy..well enjoy ************************************************** ****************  
okay its been a week since mine and Austins first date and it was so romantic he took me to a picnic in the park and then we went to a movie and yeahh it was so swee twho would of thought i would actually like him and this all started because f a silly game. our relationship has been good and no problems really but, people at school are just starting to be okay with it they are totally freaking out when they saw us holding hand on monday but they are coming around i heard a few people say we were the 'it' couple because its rare for austin to stay with a girl this long...and the whole thing with Dallas is cleared up, actually him and Austin are buds now and yeah thats pretty much it.  
right now im at my locker putting some books in i am wearing a pink sweater and jeans with some wedge shoes (allys outfits/set?id=78410308)  
i think i am gonana go get some tshirts and tank tops at the mall today because i have a piggy bank with about 150 in it and that should be enough...maybe i should ask trish to come with me we havent had alot of time together since the whole 'auslly' thing...  
speaking of her here she is "heyyyy 1/2 of auslly" she says with a huge smile i blush and say "heyy, wanna go to the mall monday after school?" "umm do you een have to ask me that question? of course i will" she says with a smile again "what about austin?" she asks "oh i will see if him and Dallas want to go to, is that okay?" i ask with a hopefull tone "yeah sure...just text me the deats, see ya als" she says before running off to some unknown thin i know a feel hands around my waste and someone kissing my neck "hey Austin, nd not here" i say trying to wiggle out of his grip but he just spins me around and pecks my lips and chuckles "'cant i kiss my girlfriend when an wherever i please?" he asks "yes but not is school,i dont want to seem like a slut..and do you and Dallas wanna go to the mall after school monday with me and trish?" i ask "umm i cant i have tutoring after school all week" he says quietly "umm okay who is your tutor?" i ask questionably "Rita Santori" he says once again in a quiet voice "okay" i say "you dont care?" he asks "no..why should i" i ask "ugh no reason...gotta go bye babe" he says and gives me a peck on the lips and then speeds away..he usally walks to class with me, why is he acting so strange

************************************************** **************************************  
it is now lunch and im waiting on my usual lunch group that consists of Trish Austin Dallas and of course me.  
Trish me and Dallas decided to go on through the line and wait for Austin at the table we get through the line and go sit down and i spot Austin sitting at another table with Rita...are you kidding me? he ditched me for her? i guess it could be for tutoring.. who knows.  
"hey why is austin over there ally" dallas asks with trish nodding beside him wondering the same "umm.i dont know, i will go see" i say while getting up and walking over "um hey austin are you going to come sit with us?" i ask quietly he looks at me then to Rita an says "nahh maybe tomorrow" and then he smirks and Rita laughs..is this a joke to him?  
"whatever" i say while retreating to the table i was at before "what he say?" Trish asks "no, he said no maybe tomorrow" i say and look down to my barley touched food ************************************************** *****************************************  
its now saturday and Austin has barley said two word to me and spend all his time with Rita well im home sitting on the couch when the door flys open and i jump as high as the ceiling then i hear him..oh n he is back "ALLYSON WHERE ARE YOU I GOT YOU SOMETHING" he says with a chuckle i slowly walk to the door and immediately feel the slap right t the face that will leave a mark i decide not to fight back because it will just intrigue him more

i fall to the ground and form a ball he is kicking and punching me and then it stops and i hear him go to his room and slam the door i crawl to my room and lightly shut the door crawl and cry my self to sleep it is now morning and my body feels it has been hit bye a truck i go take a shower and get ready to go to the mall, me and trish moved it to sunday since we were the only ones thats could go.  
i am now wearing cgi/set?id=79169088 after applying makeup to the bruise on face i am out the door and on my way to thr mall right now me and trish are walking to the food court i suddenly see a flash of blonde hair and a huge smile comes on my face as i run up to him "Austin" i yelled as i wrapped him in a hug "Ally?" he says in a worried tone "whats up, i didnt think i would see you here" i say "umm yeah i gotta g-" he says before getting cut off by...Rita?  
"hey baby what do you wanna-Ally" she says "baby...austin what is going on?" i say with tears in my eyes "Ally its not what it looks like" he says "oh really then what does it look like?" i say a tear falling "austin babe you told me you broke up" Rita says "yeah i kinda didnt" he says quietly more tears slip down my face "how could you i thought you actually cared" i say now full on balling my eyes out "i did. i do ally please" he says "Ally please my ass, we are done" i say "Ally no" "all you had to do was say no Austin is it that hard? but no you have to go and do who knows what with her" i say pointing to Rita "we didnt do anything" he says "bullshit" i say pointing to a hickey on her neck i must have cried so much the coverup on my face went off because his eyes widen and says "Ally who did that to you" with his teeth gritted and eyes flaring with anger "why would you care?" i say while walking away i forgot trish was with me as she comes to me with smoothies in her hand "ally whats wrong?" she says with worried eyes "long story short, i am never again trusting

Austin Freaking Moon"

**hope you enjoyed..and DRAMAAAAA lol**


	9. Revenge plot

**Hey guys i know it has been a while and im sorry for that but thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!**

right now i'm sitting in my rinky dinky little room with tissues all over the bed,,basically it looks like i died or if you have seen one of those movies where the girl gets her heart broken...thats me right now i feel like shit!  
why did he have to do this if he wanted to break up i would have understood but no, he had to go and cheat on me...great. I now have like 30 missed calls from him and not to mention the 10 Beep Beep Beep make that 11 text messages that all say

_'i'm sorry take me back'_

_'i was stupid als please just answer'_

or_ 'i really do love you'_  
only thing i have to say to that is** bull shit**. im not some toy that you can just play with until it is torn in to shreds..i have feelings ya know...  
just then i hear a loud banging on my door and crazy spanish words going a mile per minute that's a hint that it is Trish thank god my was out for the day..  
i slowly but surely make my way to the door unlock it a swing it open to reveal a too optimistic Latina that looks like she is ready to go somewhere..just great i bet she will try and pry me out of the house and ward off this funk i'm in.  
"hayyy girly **pewwweeee** girl you ranky" she says holding her nose..well its true it has been a week since that happened and i haven't freshened p since "hi,and shush" i say "well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" she replies "sure did" i slowly say trying not to be blinded by the sun "your still in a funk about Austin...get over it...lets go to the pier and meet some beach babes and have fun! quit having a pity party for yourself and get out" she says energetically "Trish it isn't that easy..he took my heart and shattered it into a million pieces and in the past week i managed to replace like five" i say sadly "well, i heard from a little birdy that he will be there..how about we get revenge? lets make him jealous?" she says with a evil gleam in her eye...Revenge? that could be good ...i would love to see his face...  
"alright 'im in" i say an now i have a evil smile on my face "kay now lets go make you look hot!" trish says while running inside

**************2 hours later********************************************* **

i am now wearing short denim shorts with a white crop top and mint green tennis shoes and i have eyeliner on with a little but of silver on my eye and i'm using pink lip sitck for my lips because its Austins favorite

(Allys cgi/set?id=79841060)  
i am so ready to blow his mind he better watch out

Cause, here i come Bitches!

**************************************************** **  
Trish and i are now at he peir and i can tell this outfit is going to work because i can feel the stares of guys checking me out i just smile and wink..yep no more love for this girl..in fact love can go fuck itself because i never want to feel it again all guys are bastards and they are just good play toys that i will gladly use to my pleasure...  
Trish then turns to me with a smile "i told you this would work Ally,i always knew your legs were your best feature" she says and i just laugh "yep you sure did" just then i feel a stare that causes shivers to go up my spine i spin around and the person i see send a grim smile one my face and by the look i gave trish that now caused her to grin like a mad man she can tell that it is none other than

** .Moon **

************************************************** *************************************  
**sorry it is so short, i am writing this before i go to bed and i got a comment that's says she should get revenge i'm pretty sure it was**

_** Ausllyfan4eva**_

** anyway this one is dedicated to you and thanks for reading i will defiantly be updating tomorrow to fill in that cliffhanger because i know how much a pain in the ass they are lol bye :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys Sorry i didnt update yesterday like i said...but atleast im not waiting as long as i did last time :) thank for reading**

** ************************************************** *****************************  
As soon as he sees me and realizes who it is his face goes pale then he quickly looks away..  
"trish i need a guy to flirt with and fast" i exclaim "ummm how about that guy over there with the sky blue shirt on?" she says pointing to a guy with jet black hair that is cut emo style with green eyes...totally eye candy "he will do" i say while walking toward him...i usually don't act like this but this is for a good reason and Austin needs to learn his lesson "Hey, my name is Ally, whats yours?" i say giving him a flirty smile "Aaron, what is a girl like you doing with out a boyfriend on the pier?" he asks "i don't have one, but applications are available i say he smiles at me and says "how about you let me take you out and then lets see if i oblige for the job" he says hopefully "offer Accepted" i say merrily he chuckles and winks "i was hoping you would say that, were do you wanna go first" he asks. i take a quick look at Austin and his face is steaming red with what looks like a mix of anger and jealousy, haha thats what he gets "hmm lets go to get something to eat at hat diner" i say pointing to the diner across the pier "sound good to me" he says i feel Austins gaze so i quickly grab Ale== i mean Aarons hand he quickly responds by gripping my hand back and i smile but still something feels off once we get in and sit at a booth i see Austin watching us..

did he follow us..haha he is sooo jealous my thinking gets cut off when i feel a pair of lips kissing me i soon realize Aaron is kissing me...i try to pull away but he wont let me now im pissed and break it and say "stop" but he didnt then i feel him being pulled off of me and a see someone punch him i see the blonde hair and know it is Austin

"you didnt have to do that i had everything under control" i shout "oh yeah under controll..sure" he says sarcastically "i did. you are just jealous " i yell

"yeah because you are mine. M.I.N.E not his or his or his" he says while pointing to random guys in the diner "no, im not anymore. news flash you ruined that yourself " i say now pissed off

"i told you i was sorry" he exclaimed

"sorry doesnt mean shit! it doesnt help the shit you put me through i love no loved you but what did you do? you went and cheated on me how am i ever suppose to trust you or anyone again. fuck you and fuck love"

i exclaim before running out the diner and all the way home go in to my room and cry like a have for the past ever

*******************A Couple of hours later********************************************  
i hear a door open and i think 'oh here we go again' thinking it was my dad little did i know i was so wrong "Ally are you home?" i hear a soft voice yelll i jolt up and i am literately jumping up and down.. hey i know my mom ignores me alot and is almost never here but that doesn't mean i cant ever miss her and lets be honest as long as she is hear no beatings for a while!

i quickly run down stairs and yell "MOMM" while jumping into her arms "oh ally-cat i have missed you so much!" she says "me too mom you dont even know"i say almost crying "aww als, oh and there was a letter and a rose on the porch in front of the door" she says to me while giving me that 'is it a boy' look "mooommmm"i say while giggling slightly "ALLLYYY" she copys "and why is this place such a mess?" she asks "well you know dad" i say and she nods "yeahh, but dont worry hun, i will clean it up" she says with a slight smile "thanks mom i will be in my room for a bit" i say while grabbing the letter and the rose and walking to my room, i get in my room and rip the letter open it says:  
_Ally,_  
_i know what i did was wrong, but you dont understand i didnt have a choice..but we will talk when your ready i will totally respect that you need some time until you want to talk..but i wish it was sooner because i will miss seeing you beautiful face and hearing your cute giggle i dont think i could live without hearing everyday but i guess i will have to try._  
_i am giving you this rose to show my loyalty to you i know i was not before but i really do have a reason.. just when you are ready but anyway i just wanted to say i love you and please hear me out._  
and it was from the one and only

**Austin. Freaking. Moon ************************************************** *****************************  
**Here you go... i hope you enjoy**


	11. Guess what

Hey guys..

.i feel so bad for just leaving this story so i have a huge anoucement...im starting AFM up again but it will only have 1 or 2 chapters until it ends and then i guess i could do little one shots like my story 'in case' after that because keeping a story is harder than i thought...  
but the chapter will be up soon so be waiting.. :)


	12. New Chapter!:)

its been a week since Austin left me the note and even though he said he would leave me to think he has talked to me...well tried to talk to me at school but i kept my word by not saying a word to him and its been hard trust me when i look in his eyes i can tell he is telling the truth about being sorry but i just do not know what to do...  
oh and over the past week my mom decided to get my dad help so he has been better than normal so thats good and in two days is a talent show that i have enterd and i have finished a song for it and im pretty proud of it but its about Austin and Austin has also entered the contest so he will hear it well i guess i need to get ready for school when im done m wearing a white t shirt that says 'WTF'in yellow and red like a comic book and shorts with grey eye shadow black eyeliner red gladiator sandals a braclet that says 'hope' (Allys outfit: cgi/set?id=86674548) and im ready to go...btw my mom took me shopping and let me say THANK YOU LORD!  
im so happy

**20 mins***  
im at school and everyone is buzzing about the talent show talking about who they think will win and of course they think austin will win that or the most popular girl in school Kira Star...nobody once said me of course because im a nerd and i dont have a chance against the populars in their eyes but i will show them...  
on the way to my locker i see Austin see me and as i walk past i can feel his stare boring into the back of my head and i wonder why did all of this have to happen.. i wish i could go up to him and kiss him and hug him and tell him how much i miss him but i cant because i cant forget part of me wants to know why and the other says for me to forget him but i cant for some reason and i know the day i talk to him will be a long time coming but i just cant stop wondering how he is and everything after school me and Trish decide to go to my house and chill and paint nails maybe have a sleep over talk about the contest and how nervous i am, i played the song for trish and she said it was really good and that i will win, i know i probably wont win but hopefully i will at least get 3rd place me and trish end up falling asleep on the couch and now im waiting for the next couple days to come

**  
**hey guys...here it is this was really just a drabble to get a start but the next chapter will be the contest and she will want to listen to Austin then the chapter after that will be when he explains why he did what he did and then 'Auslly' will happen again...sorry it was short like i said it was just drabble to get back in the groove lol**


	13. The Contest

okay so yesterday went by like a blur and and the contest starts in about 30 minuetes right now is just sound check and wordrobe...i am wearing a turqouiose dress with a thin brown belt with brown boots my hair is in a side curled ponytail and my nails are paint splatted

(**Allys Outfit: cgi/set?id=86783811 )**

and if not to toot my own horn but...i think i look pretty good lol but so does Austin i have been taking glances of him every time i pass him and he looks at me but we say nothing and like i said yesterday its killing me i see Trish running towards me "Ally 5 more minutes how do you feel?" she exclaims "OMG i only have 5 minutes boy how time flys, i cant believe i am doing this.." i say worriedly "no Ally you will be fine at least you arent going first like Jerk face over there" she says while pointing to Austin waiting next to the stage then i hear the announcer "Hey people how is everyone today?" then people scream and shout "Well first up is Austin Moon with his song Make It Right"  
then Austin walks on to the stage and sits on stage with a guitar wearing a red shirt leather jacket and ripped jeans...gosh he is so hot "im Austin Moon and im going to sing a song for you" He says then starts singing

_ "They say you know when you really find the one But it's_

_ hard to tell with the damage that's been done_

_But I'd like to say that it's your fault but I know better Cause I'm a fool to think you wait around forever Maybe I could have loved you_

_Maybe i could have shown That I still do care about you more than you could know_

_Don't say it's too late to try_

_To make it right So make it right I didn't know how good you were for me _

_Now it's clear I'm seeing all that we could be And I know that it's my fault But_

_ I'm gonna treat you better Cause if had one wish you'd be with me forever_

_Maybe I could have loved you_

_Maybe i could have shown That I still do care about you more than you could know Don't say it's too late to try_

_ To make it right Is there something I could say Show me how to break it down So before you walk away _

_Take the time to turn around Listen to me now Maybe I could have loved you Maybe I _

_could have shown That I still do care about you more than you could know_

_ Don't say it's too late to try Maybe I could have loved you Maybe I could have shown That I still _

_do care about you more than you could know Don't say it's too late to try To make it rightTo make it right Make it right_

_Gonna make it right"_

**( JONAS BROTHERS - MAKE IT RIGHT LYRICS , I DO NOT OWN)**

he ends and i hear everyone clap but i know the song is about me and i cant help to tear up to know that he hasnt found me a lost cause i am starting to tear up a little until i realize im next im shocked but im trying to stay focused as they announcer calls my name and i walk on stage and feel all eyes on me it kind of gives me a shot of adrenaline that until i spot Austins eyes in the front row...i grow stiff but i cant just run off so im going to stand here looking stupid so i start to sing and i decide to sing it to Austin to make sure i wrote it for him

_"Tell me what to do about you I already know I can see in your eyes When you're telling the truth_

_ 'Cause it's been a long time coming So where you running to?_

_Tell me what to do about you You got your way of speaking Even the air you're breathing You could be_

_ anything But you don't know what to believe in You got the world before youIf I could only show you _

_But you don't know what to do Tell me what to do about you Something on your mind Baby all of the time_

_ You could bring out a room Oh yeah This day has a long time coming I say it's nothing new _

_Tell me what to do about you You got your way of speaking Even the air you're breathing_

_You could be anything But you don't know what to believe in You've got the world before you If I could only show you_

_But you don't know what to do You think about it_

_Can you ever change?_  
_Finish what you started_

_Make me want to stay Tired of conversation_

_Show me something real Find out what your part is Play it how you feel Tell me what to do, _

_about you Is there anyway, anything I can say Won't break us in two' _

_Cause it's been a long time coming I can't stop loving you_

_,yeah Tell me what to do about you You got your way of speaking Even the air you're breathing_

_You could be anything But you don't know what to do believe in_

_You've got the world before you_

_If I could only show you But you don't know what to do_

_Oooh You _

_could be anything But you don't know what to believe in_

_World before you Show you But you don't know what to do Yeah_

**( DEMI LOVATO - WHAT TO DO LYRICS , i DONT OWN EITHER!)**

when im done i look at Austin again and he looks surprised but i run off stage and it doesnt surprise me when i hear my name being called by Austin "Ally stop running i am tired of waiting on you to talk to me so we have got to talk now" he says sternly "but im not ready " i whisper just loud enough for him to hear "But Ally it kills me seeing you in the hallway talking and laughing and knowing im not the reason..i hate it...what arent you ready for anyway what are you scared or?" he asks getting a bit annoyed "im scared of falling again falling in love im terrified of it and i really dont want to" i say tearing up "ally, please" he begs "fine i will talk just not here anywhere but here" i say "fine then come on" he says while walking past me grabbing my hand and dragging me along not caring who saw or about the contest so i guess i wont know who wins..bummer but this might be worth it in the end...

**hey guys, here you go hope you enjoyed the chapter the next one will be up in the next day or two...and it will be the last one :( but if anyone has ideas for a one-shot of a song maybe you could PM me and i can write it...well yeah thanks for reading!, again I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**


End file.
